The One
by anime poison
Summary: Another one shot I made it's SessKag hope you like it!


_**The One**_

_**Rated R or M for mild language and adult themes**_

_**Read if you dare……**_

There I sat at the edge of the river as the light from the half crescent moon shined down on me. Tears were falling from my crystal blue eyes and all I wanted was for time to stop completely. I clung onto my knees for support as I tired to suppress a sob that escaped my throat. It was no use. Inside of me things had changed and I didn't know if it was for the worse or for the best. Inside of my mind the reoccurring events that happened earlier that day were playing through my mind over and over like a broken record player.

_Reoccurring memory…_

_I sat against the sacred tree of ages as I waited for him to show. _

"_This is where I first met him." I thought. "Ever since then we've become the best of friends him and I, fighting side by side with each other, and making friends at the same time."_

_I looked above into the sky as I watched the clouds start to shift the sun was nearly close to setting._

"_Where is he?" I thought as I looked around waiting for his arrival he had previously told me that he needed to talk to me. It was right after Naraku was finally defeated he came to my side telling me to meet him by the sacred three of ages. As I started to get up that's when I saw him._

"_Kagome." He whispered._

"_Inuyasha" I said. "What did you need to talk to me that was so important?" I then asked. "Is Sango, Miroku, Kilala, or Shippo hurt?" _

"_No nothing like that at all." Inuyasha said._

"_Then what is it?" I asked._

_Inuyasha stepped forward as he stared into my crystal blue eyes. I stared back into his golden amber eyes as a breeze blew against his long silver locks of hair that fluttered as it hit the wind. An occurred silence had occurred between the two of us as what had seemed like forever had past until he had finally spoken. _

"_Kagome." He said feeling very nervous on the inside as I could sense with my newly powers._

"_Inuyasha what is it?" I asked. "You said there was something you've needed to tell me? Don't be afraid you can tell me anything were friends"_

"_Hai I know that but I think it would be better if I showed you instead." Inuyasha said._

"_What?" I asked._

_Inuyasha had run his hand threw my long black hair and continued to stare into my eyes._

"_Inuyasha." I whispered._

_  
At that instant Inuyasha pulled me into his embrace as close as possible._

_I then started to ask. "What are you…" but didn't finish._

_Inuyasha then cupped my face in between with his hands and kissed me tenderly and with passion with his tongue seeping into my mouth meeting mine. I stared wide eyed at what he was doing and pulled away. Inuyasha then opened his eyes with a confused look on his face._

"_I thought…" he began. "Kagome?" he asked._

"_Inuyasha nothing's wrong with you it's me it's all me." I said._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Inuyasha you don't love me you love Kikyou." I said as I looked away._

_Inuyasha turned me to face him and looked at me in the eyes unbelievingly at what I was saying._

"_How can you say that Kagome I love…" Inuyasha began to say but I stopped him._

"_No you don't you love Kikyou those feelings aren't for me they're for Kikyou." I said._

"_Kagome you're the one I love not Kikyou!" Inuyasha nearly yelled._

_I looked at Inuyasha sadly and attempted to smile but failed miserably._

"_Inuyasha my dear sweet Inuyasha." I whispered. "I love you to but not in that way, the one you are destined to be with is Kikyou."_

"_Stop saying that I know I'm destined to be with you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ever since your **transformation**_ _you've been different like you're some other…" he couldn't finish._

"_Person?" I finished for him._

"_Yeah." He said._

"_It's because I am." I said. "Inuyasha all those years Kikyou's soul was residing inside my body until the time was right for me to give her soul back to her. It was my duty when I was born as said in the prophecy that I would carry the dead priestess's soul and the shikon no tama so that it wouldn't be in evil's grasp. That's why my **real** parents decided that it would be best for me to live in a time that would protect me until that time was right for me to return her soul and the jewel. Originally I came from the feudal era but it was best thought for me to resign in the future until today." _

"_Why couldn't you tell me then?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Because deep inside I knew that something just wasn't right between the two of us and I knew we couldn't be nothing more than friends." I said. "It is not my destiny to fight Naraku."_

"_Then why do you look so much like Kikyou then huh?" he asked._

"_My true soul mingled with hers while it harbored inside my body. During that time I developed characteristics similar to Kikyou such as her abilities, her physical characteristics and…." I started to say but Inuyasha knew what was coming._

"_No that's not the reason." Inuyasha said angrily.._

"_And my feelings for you." I finished. "When her soul was inside of me I thought I had loved you as well but those were Kikyou's feelings for you Inuyasha not mine. I realized that soon after her soul left my body and when I transformed into my original state as you are seeing right before you."_

"_No it can't be." Inuyasha whispered as his gaze fell to the floor._

"_I'm sorry I never dreamed or wanted to hurt you like this Inuyasha." I said._

_I felt bad at that point Inuyasha was my friend and of course I loved him as a best friend would and we did share the bond that all sisters and brothers do. But he wasn't the one just for me. In my heart I could feel that there was another waiting for me the one that was just for me and only me. With knowing that in my heard I soon figured out who that was. Just seeing his face and feeling his arms wrap around me made me want to melt in his touch._

"_Who is he?" Inuyasha asked as if he read my mind at that very moment._

_I looked up all of a sudden with confusion in my eyes._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_It's him that you like isn't it I've seen you two together." Inuyasha nearly growled._

_I looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Bull shit you don't Kagome now answer truthfully do you love him or not!" Inuyasha yelled. _

_I looked back at Inuyasha staring into his eyes feeling the sadness overpower me at that very moment. I had never wanted to intentionally hurt Inuyasha. I wrapped my arms around my body as the wind breezed by at that moment feeling the coldest I had ever felt in my entire life._

"_Kagome." Inuyasha kept on._

"_I love him." I said. "I really love him and he loves me the same."_

_Inuyasha turned the other direction looking away from Kagome._

"_I should have thought so." He said coldly. _

"_Inuyasha please don't act this way you're my first friend my real first friend and I'll always treasure our friendship no matter what." I said as I rested my hand against Inuyasha's shoulder that resentfully pulled away from my grasp._

"_Kagome can't you see he's probably just using you!" Inuyasha accused. "It's probably just another attempt to get hold of the Tensaiga."_

_Anger rose. "Inuyasha you don't know a thing about him!" I shouted. "How dare you accuse him of anything like that!"_

"_Don't know a thing about him! Kagome he's my damn brother!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_Inuyasha please let's not argue." I pleaded as walked up to Inuyasha who pushed me back against the tree causing my arm to bleed from being scratched._

"_Get away from me wench!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't even know why I allowed myself to trust humans in the first place. Well my fucking brother was right about one thing I should have never allowed myself to come to such weaknesses as that."_

_Those words stung at my heart as tears flooded throughout her eyes. The tears that fell soon materialized into frozen crystals that fell to the grass of the Earthy floor that lay below them. I knew at that moment how he felt I was the first person he ever trusted since that day I pulled the sacred arrow from his chest._

"_Maybe things would have been better off if you didn't come through the well that day." Inuyasha said angrily and then soon fully regretted the words he said but it was too late._

"_How could you say that?" I whispered as I looked away. "You were my first friend I ever made and that'll always be special to me no matter what. Am I not that special friend to you anymore Inuyasha?" I asked as I turned back at him. _

_Deep inside Inuyasha knew he regretted every word he said but it was so damn hard for him to express his emotions and his love being rejected by the woman he had come to love, grow and laugh with had hurt him deeply but she was right about one thing. The woman he did fall in love with no longer existed._

"_I'm sorry you feel that way." I said. "I know we'll probably never be the same between the two of us but there's something I need to do before I go." _

_Inuyasha stared at me wondering what I was talking about. I walked up to him and said a chanting inscription and took off his sacred enchanting beads. He was free._

"_You're free." I said as I opened up his palm and placed the beads inside and closed his hand. I then looked back into his face then I let his hand go and started to walk away in the opposite direction of him towards the river._

"_Kagome." He said. "I'm sorry."_

_He watched me in advance as I broke out into a run towards the forest that led to the river with tears flooding down my face like a waterfall. Inuyasha then looked back inside of his palm and back at the direction which I had taken off into._

"_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." He whispered as he walked off into the other direction._

_End of Reoccurring Memory……._

When I finally came out of my thoughts I sat there whipping the previous tears that had fallen.

"It just wasn't meant to be." I thought.

Feeling a presence I turned around and there he was just a couple feet away from where I was sitting.

"I told him." I said.

"Hai." He said not so interested in the matter of his brother.

"He didn't take it very well." I said.

"How did you think he would have taken it?" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"I thought he would understand how I feel about you." I said. "He just wouldn't listen."

"Don't let yourself worry over that Hanyou just because he wouldn't listen." He said. "He doesn't understand the fact that you are not the woman that he used to know."

"Sesshomaru." I whispered wanting him to embrace me into his touch.

He slowly and swiftly walked over to where I was sitting looking down into my face. He extended his hand to help me up and I gazed into his amber colored eyes.

"Your arm." He growled as he saw the scratch that Inuyasha had previously given me.

"It's fine." I said I continued to stare into his face.

"Kagome." He whispered as he pulled me into his spell binding touch.

Sesshomaru took me into his embrace as he started to caress my cheek with his hand so softly. Before I really got to know him I never knew that he would have such a soft touch as he does now. But that was before, before I got to know the real him deep inside. Years and years of him battling and facing tremendous amounts of pain. When only deep inside it was bottled up underneath his skin, but when the pain finally did manage to go away it was only replaced by hatred and anger for all to see and experience. Everyone I knew judged him on account of his actions. When I had gotten to really know him I soon forgot all about that. I knew that I was the only one he could really trust, the one he could open up to and possible love. Lowering his head he licked my lips as asking for permission to enter I sighed and allowed him to explore the wonders of my body and soul. He continued to kiss me with passion and each time only deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck at that moment feeling his tongue seeping into my mouth and throat; it was both exciting and excruciating at the same time. I heard him moan every time I grabbed his silver locks of hair at the back of his head. Sesshomaru then tightened his embrace he held around me wanting me closer and closer to his body. He laid me onto the Earth as enchanting as we both started to undress one another. The midnight air was of course freezing but with him on top of my body I never felt one ounce of the cold air. He began to layer my neck with kisses as he started to suck my very neck. I sat there trying to control my breathing but didn't work. He knew how much I desired him and he knew everything about me including my most vulnerable areas. He then pressed me into the Earth as he started kissing my stomach working his way up to my breasts and eventually my lips.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered wanting and craving only more each time.

He continued to kiss me as I soon felt a minor pain to my lips but didn't care. His fangs pierced my lip. I extended my arm and touched my lower lip. Blood. He began to lick and suck my lip as I allowed him to. My breathing quickened as I felt him rubbing his hands along the sides of my body. Taking his hand he caressed my breast with his hand so softly I knew at that moment he was the one I was destined to be with.

"Sesshomaru you're the one I want to forever be with." I said. "Make love to me." I whispered seductively into his ear.

"If that's what you desire." He whispered back.

"You're my first." I whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at me and thought how damn lucky he was. He was going to be the first to ravish her and be the last to make her his. Sesshomaru knew that I could have chosen anyone in this universe but I chose him and him alone. Not that he would have allowed it other wise either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as I felt his body press up against mine more and more with each passing second. My breathing quickened as I dug my nails into his back feeling the pain for the first time. My body then relaxed as moments later I felt his lips against mine. It was beginning to keep his inner youkai under control each passing second. At that very moment it was then decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Soon I felt another pain as I then felt his fangs pierce into my neck as my body cringed at first but then relaxed soon after in his embrace. I looked into his eyes as I lay against his chest with his protective arms covering me.

"Ashiteru." He whispered.

"Matsudai." I whispered back as we both fell into a deep sleep under the radiating light of the half crescent moon.


End file.
